Some load switches utilize an external capacitor that is directly connected to the gate of a power switch to control the rise time and in-rush current to the gate. At the time the switch is turned off, the input power supply is used to power a circuit that discharges the external capacitor in preparation for a next on-period. When the input power supply drops while the switch is on, there is no power to discharge the external capacitor. This condition causes two problems: 1) gate-oxide reliability concerns in the transistor that controls the output voltage because of the high gate/source voltage, VGS, when the external capacitor is not discharged and 2) when the input supply ramps up again, there can be an uncontrolled output or spike in the output voltage, potentially causing downstream issues.